When we are having a shower, we could add the fun and get different shower effects in order to save water, if we could regulate the shower area. Chinese patent application No. CN200720006856.5, the utility model named multifunction shower water structure, includes a device of water inlet, switching regulation device and device of spraying water. Through switching different water cavities with two interacting ceramic chips, we could get the regulation effect of the multifunctional water outlet of this utility model. This shower has the following shortages, comprising:
1. The structure of the shower is complex, and it requires high assembly accuracy.
2. The shower additionally needs a switching regulation, resulting in increasing its weight and complicating the manufacturing process, so the manufacturing cost increases.
3. Although this shower could take different effects of spraying water, it still could not regulate the scale of shower area.